Breaking the Ice
by Dreaming Knightess
Summary: Written for the Emelan SFF challenge at the Dove. Explores sisterly love between Nia and Jory. Any and all warnings inside.


**A/N:** This is a fic for the Dove's SFF Emelan challenge. I really hate it, but any and all constructive criticism would be absolutely awesome :hint hint:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. They were created by Tamora Pierce, and I am merely borrowing them

**Warning:** This fic contains implications of twincest. If you can't handle it, I would suggest leaving. Last warning...

**Dedication:** To Dene (Whispered Promises). Come back!

Nia watched her sister twirl around on the ice of Mite Canal, her breath misting before her reddened cheeks. The scraping sounds of two skates skidding to a stop signaled the end of Jory's spinning frenzy. She tottered over to Nia unsteadily, tripping over a rut in the ice land in her twin's arms.

The ghost of a dream Nia thought long forgotten played before her eyes.

_She and Jory were sixteen, the age they were now, and skating. Jory had completed a crazy jump, and tripped. Nia, who had been gliding around in lazy figure-eights, rushed to help, but as she stepped near her sister, the ice cracked and swallowed Jory._

_There was a horrible few seconds where Nia froze, staring at the jagged teeth of the hole in the ice. There was nothing that could be done, Jory was gone._

_But the paralyzing shock had passed, and Nia dove into the hole without hesitation. The panic of living without her sister overcame the fear of the cold that riddled people blue in death. Eerily, below the surface of the water, everything was suspended, frozen, like the ice above. Jory was floating oddly, not sinking like she should have with her skates on. She was not struggling, just peacefully staring with glassy eyes at the barrier above._

_Niastruggled her way to her sister, stripping off her skates. Her lungs were dying for air, fingertips beginning to turn blue. How long could she last against nature herself, an enemy ages old? How could she fight the brittle cold of the watery grave? Nevertheless, Nia clawed her way slowly to Jory. Waterlogged clothes began to drag her down into the dark, freezing oblivion below. There was no other option now; she could fight, or she could give up. And she couldn't—wouldn't—give up, not with both her and her sister's life on the line._

_When Nia managed to brush her sister's bronze skin with her numb fingertips, she nearly gasped as warmth shot up her fingers. But there was no time to hesitate. Without questioning Jory's strange warmth, Nia dragged her sister through the heavy water to the ice above. The hole Jory had fallen through was too far away, and fear and lack of air hindered Nia's judgement. She began pounding the thick ice hopelessly. What she wouldn't give for her sister's magic right now! She was a carpenter, and had no power to generate heat to melt the ice._

_Miraculously, Jory blinked. It was as if she had read her sister's thoughts, and woke up to save them both. She placed her free hand above her, onto the bottom of the treacherous ice, and found her power inside her. Slowly, the warmth spread into the ice and it grew thinner and thinner. Finally, with a strong thrust of her arm, Jory broke a hole in the ice about four feet across. For a moment, all the two did was pant. Puffs of breaths whitened the air._

_Crawling out of the frigid water, the twins said nothing. There was nothing to say, nothing that they didn't already know. Nia managed a weak smile after her breathing slowed. "W-we sh-sh-should prob-b-bably get-t our we-wet clothes o-off," she managed through chattering teeth and shivers._

_As she stripped, Nia glanced over. Jory's movements and stance mirrored her own. Jory glanced up, and two pairs of brown eyes met; immediately, Jory walked over and placed a chilly hand on Nia's bare shoulder. If possible, even more goosebumps formed on Nia's body._

_"Nia." That one word was enough. Jory tenderly wrapped her arms around Nia and placed a kiss on her sister's cheek. That alone seemed to warm Nia up._

After that, Nia had woken with a strange ache of longing in herheartin her heart.

Now, curiosity overwhelmed her. Two bodies, so alike. Would it be like exploring yourself? Or was it different because two souls inhabited the two different bodies? If she ran a calloused fingertip over Jory's cheek, would it feel the same to Jory as it felt if she did it to herself? What if she kis—

"Nia?" Jory glanced up at her sister. "You can let go of my wrist now. I'm fine."

"Oh, sorry." She let go. An awkward pause gaped between them as she thought back to the broken ice, and stared at the real ice under her skates before realizing that nothing but a thin barrier kept them both from falling. And if they did fall, the only thing that could save one would be the other.

"Nia?" Jory asked again, almost timidly. Nia looked up suddenly, and once again met her twin's eyes.

"Jory, you know I love you, right?" she said softly.

"Yes." Jory gently kissed Nia's forehead. "I love you, too."

The ice under their skates was solid, and comfortingly thick as they both began skating again.


End file.
